Twelve Days, Two Years
by freakylemurcat
Summary: The Twelve Days of Misaki and Akihiko.


For once, Usagi-san was feeling festive. And a festive Usagi-san meant Christmas Day was easy for once. There are still a few errant gropings, but Misaki gets through the day mostly unmolested, until the evening. From seven onwards, Misaki doesn't see anything but the ceiling of the bed room and stars.

* * *

**A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

The next day he sets about the dishes from their dinner. Usagi-san settles onto the sofa with a new book and a sigh of pleasure, turning the TV onto a classical music channel. Christmas music blasts out of the speakers, a jolly little tune in English that Misaki pauses in his washing up to listen to.

"But what does it mean? 'A partridge in a pear tree?'" He sings out the line and rinses out a sauce pan.

"God knows," murmurs Usagi-san in a vague, low voice. "It's probably a metaphor for something."

"Urgh, you're such an author, Usagi-san," says Misaki, slamming the pan down. Somehow it's an insult and a compliment at the same time and Akihiko startles them both by laughing.

* * *

**Two Turtle Doves**

The next day, Misaki wakes up early. The air in the bedroom is chilly, but he's pleasantly toasty under the blankets.

Beside him, all that can be seen of Usagi-san is a pale mop of hair spread on the pillow, and the dark blanket covered slope of his back. Whenever the weather gets colder, Usagi-san becomes even harder to wake up, and so he doesn't stir when Misaki creeps out to look over the waking city.

The apartment is even cooler, and he tiptoes awkwardly over the wood flooring and hopes the underfloor heating will kick in soon. He only goes as far as the window and then stares out. The balcony is frosted with a light layer of ice, sparkling blue and pink and yellow as the sun rises to drown out the city lights.

And, on the very corner of the balcony, are two doves, huddled in the cold. They're cooing happily, all fluffed up and snuggled together, and Misaki smiles as he watches them.

"Misaki?" croons a voice from upstairs. Heavy footsteps trip down the stair, and strong arms drapes around the student's shoulders. Akihiko's voice is deep in his ear. "Misaki? It's cold; come back to bed?"

Misaki smiles at the doves for a few seconds more, wiggling his toes against the floor. Then he nods. "All right. Back to bed."

* * *

**Three French Hens**

The third day, Misaki finds himself in Akihiko's arms once again, curled up without too much complaint.

"You'll need to let me go, Usagi-san," he mumbles against the man's chest. "I have to go meet up with Sumi-senpai this evening. He promised he'd help me with my literature coursework." He feels Usagi-san tense behind him. "I'll be back before ten."

"Yes, yes," murmurs the older man darkly, his grip tightening momentarily. "But you'll take your phone?" He adds, "And you'll _charge_ it this time?"

"Oh, yes like I'm the only one who forgets," he grumbles. "But..." He looks up hopefully at Usagi-san's troubled expression. "But you don't mind me going?"

"I do," rumbles Akihiko grimly, "But if I don't let you go then you'll be angry with me." He nuzzles down against Misaki's hair, hiding his eyes. "I don't like that..."

"Idiot." The student blushed and crossed his arms. "I hope you don't think like this everytime I go out."

Silence. Well, Misaki would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting it. He huffs in frustration.

"I... l-love you, idiot. Have a little faith in me, ok?"

"Yes, yes," repeats Usagi-san, his voice slightly less hollow. "If you insist."

* * *

**Four Calling Birds**

Usagi-san doesn't sing, as a rule – or at least Misaki has never heard him.

But today, for no particular reason it would seem, he's breathing out a cheerfully tune, humming in a deep tone that makes Misaki's toes curl in pleasure.

* * *

**Five Gold Rings**

Below the bed, Usagi-san keeps a flat wooden box containing all sorts of things that Misaki suspects he shouldn't know about but does anyway, because he's the poor sap who has to tidy the place up.

He's attempting a vague clean up before the New Year hits when he fumbles under the bed and finds the box half open. He drags it out, pauses guiltly and then opens it fully.

On top of all the normal things is a small velvet bag. It chinks when he lifts it; something circular and metallic inside. Horrified as to what he might find, Misaki peers inside anyway.

"Huh?" It's a ring.

No... It's _five_ rings; one thicker, and four delicate and beaded with sparkling stones. Misaki stares at them for a second and then gulps. Usagi-san wouldn't... Surely he's not thinking of asking...

He grabs the bag and runs into the study. Akihiko is working responsibly, for once, and is so engrossed in his typing he doesn't look up at his lover.

"What exactly are these?" Misaki upends the bag onto the keyboard, and gold and diamonds tinkle out across the desk. Usagi-san picks the thickest one up and twirls it around his thumb.

"Rings?" he suggests mildly. "Where did you find these? I thought I put them away."

Misaki stutters over this for a moment and then decides to ignore it. "Well, why do you have them?!"

"My grandfather gave them to me," says Akihiko, choosing one of the slimmer bands and eyeing the diamonds critically. He slips the ring onto one finger and rattles it against the table

"But he died a year ago..."

"They needed to be valued before I could take them. Grandfather never spared any expense for the women he thought he loved."

"What?" Misaki watches as the author gathers up the other rings. "But why five...?"

"Because Grandfather married four times, and he needed one for himself didn't he?" Usagi-san jangles the metal and then smiles wickedly. "Did you think I was going to ask you –"

"Shut up!" he yelps, snatching at the rings. "No, I didn't!"

One smooth band slips onto his finger, Usagi-san's hand cool against his skin. He stares down at the metal and sighs.

"You like it? It was my grandmother's. She may have been insane, but she had excellent taste in expensive jewellery." He pours the other rings back into the bag and hands it back. "You can keep it if you want."

Misaki picks thorugh the bag for a second, finds the thickest band and makes a desperate lunge.

Akihiko is left wearing the gold ring and a bemused expression; Misaki's words ringing in his ears even as the student flees.

"I'll wear this as long as you wear that."

* * *

**Six Geese A-Laying**

Another year.

Another year of university courses and part time work.

Another year of cooking and cleaning and taking care of a complete idiot.

Another year of hugs and kisses and groping and unbelievable sex.

Another year of Usami Akihiko.

The clock begins to chime, and Misaki takes Usagi-san's hand to bring in the New Year as he intends it to carry on.

* * *

**Seven Swans A-Swimming**

There are swans on the lake. They're alternately gliding through the water and sliding over the ice, honking soulfully.

Misaki throws a hunk of bread to the most pitiful looking one and grins at the frost sparkling sight. Akihiko is alternately watching the lake and the sky; watching for the first signs of snow.

"Isn't it pretty, Usagi-san?"

"Very."

"Huh! You're not even looking!" He wrenches at his older lover's arm. "Come on! Look! Swans!"

Akihiko takes a smoky, steaming puff of his cigarette and considers the lake. "They can break an arm with a blow from their wings, don't you know."

"You have no romance in your soul," complains Misaki.

"It's starting to snow," replies Usagi-san absently. "Can we go home yet?"

"In fact you have no soul at all!"

"I'll buy you roses. Can we go?"

* * *

**Eight Maids A-Milking**

On the second day of the new year, Akihiko loads the whole of the Takahashi family into his car and drives them to the cemetery. He delivers them at their parents' graveside and leaves them to mourn while he hunts out his grandfather's grave.

He leans against the marble headstone and rattles his ring against the stone. Through some horrible coincidence he has an almost direct line of sight down the hill to the Takahashi grave. He can see Takahiro and Manami clutching onto Mahiro's hands, Misaki with his head bowed in misery.

"I hate this, Grandfather," he murmurs, "I love him so much, and I can't help him." He sighs. "And _you're_ no help because you're dead." He kicks the stone and crosses his arms in frustration.

After half an hour of staring down the icy slope, Akihiko spots Misaki start to trudge away from his family. The student wanders up the hill and comes to a stop at the edge of the Usami family plot. He glances over the rows of stones in a vague way.

"Are these all your relations?" He reads the name on the stone that Akihiko is leaning against. "Who's this?"

"My grandfather." He taps his heel against the marble and then steps forward. Misaki lets himself be pulled into a firm hug and then, quietly, starts to cry. "D-don't you m-miss him?" he stutters plaintively.

Akihiko holds him tightly and smiles carefully to himself, flickering his gaze over the dates on the stone. "Yeah, I suppose I do." He petted his lover's hair with gentle fingers. "Come on, my love. I think I should take you home."

* * *

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

"Oh, what did you get from Aikawa-san, Usagi-san?" Misaki tries to peer over the author's shoulder, ignoring the fact that's his forehead still doesn't even reach Usagi-san's chin. All he gets is a slightly different view of a grey jumper.

"Tickets to the ballet." He flicks the piece of paper against his hand. "It's been ages since I've went."

"Ballet? Really?" The jumper turns out to be very soft. Misaki tries to resist the urge to rub his face against it and only succeeds because Usagi-san turns around to hug him. "I've never been," he mutters against cashmere.

"Well, do you think Aikawa would pass up an opportunity to see us out in public together?" he laughs, "There's two tickets. Want to go with me?"

"Oh, but I wouldn't know what to do, or anything! I'm not good with those classy places!"

"Neither am I. We can be classless and rude together!"

Misaki smiles and nuzzles closer. "Just as long as I don't have to do the dancing myself. I can't dance."

"Oh, but dancing is easy." He drops the tickets onto the phone table and curling one of his hands around Misaki's. "Just follow me."

They waltz to the bay windows, and Akihiko dips into a low bow, kissing his lover's hand. "See?" he whispers. "Easy."

Misaki looks away sharply. "Ok, I'll go with you." He smiles out at the Tokyo skyline. "But first... Can we dance some more?"

* * *

**Ten Lords A-Leaping**

Misaki is not entirely sure he's classy enough for ballet, but he goes anyway.

Half way through the show he's very pleased he went. There are a lot of athletic young men in tights on the stage. There are some spectacular legs on display.

A cold finger runs under his lower lip, and Akihiko chuckles quietly. "If you don't stop drooling, there'll be a puddle on the floor."

Misaki blushes and huffs. Akihiko chuckles again and leans back into his seat. After a while Misaki glances back over and smiles at his lover in the dark. For someone who lives a remarkably sedentary lifestyle, Akihiko has a very, very nice body indeed. Misaki knows he's grown enough to admit this.

So he sticks out a hand and settles it on one of the author's thighs. Hard muscle tenses momentarily and Akihiko gives Misaki an adorably shocked look.

Misaki giggles smugly and looks back at the stage.

* * *

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

Misaki. Takahiro. Mahiro. Manami. Aikawa. Isaka. Asahina. Hiroki. Nowaki. Kaoruko. Mizuki.

This is the list of people who end up in Usami Akihiko's penthouse. He's not entirely sure how he's managed to collect such a large group of people in one evening, especially when only one of them is really meant to be there.

But he's feeling mellow for once, and none of them have actually done anything to upset him in the recent past, so he lets them stay.

* * *

**Twelve Drummers Drumming**

On the 6th of January, Takahashi Misaki tells Usami Akihiko he loves him.

Nothing else needs to happen.

* * *

**Notes**: The song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' is a very famous Christmas carol. Some think that it was once a code for Catholic parents to teach their children important parts of their religion in 16th Century England where openly showing your denomination might end in death. Others think it is simply a nonsense song about eating and dancing and partying after Christmas. So sometimes it's a metaphor, and sometimes it's just a bird.

Incidentally the correct words for day number four are 'four colly birds'; meaning blackbirds rather than songbirds. But, like many small children I always sang 'calling birds' and so 'calling birds' it shall always remain to me.

The actual Twelve Days of Christmas either start on Christmas Day itself or Boxing Day, which is the 26th of December. Therefore they either last until the 5th of January or the 6th of January. I went with the latter because of the initial information I looked at, and also because it fit better with what I'd already written. Artistic license, how I love it.


End file.
